


Bigger

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Doc is bottom once again, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort Of, also hes a size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Rin is bigger then Doc.Doc is 6'7Rin is 8'7.......So of course Rin would be big....down their..
Relationships: Docm77/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Large soft hands ran over the bare skin of Doc sides, the clawed fingers making goosebumps rise across his skin. Doc groaned against the mouth he was kissing, feeling said lips curl in a smile. 

Rin and Doc had been together for about 2 months now, and it seemed like every day Rin would do something that made Doc heart swoon and stomach flutter. Like right now, sat on the black sheets of Rin bed with arms wrapped around each other. Doc couldn't help but think that this was the first time in his life when he could sit it someone's lap without them compiling about his being to tall. 

Doc shuddered as Rin began to trail open mouthed kisses along his neck, teeth pressing against skin and leaving soft bruises. Rin smiled against the skin, his hands pulling Doc legs up to hook over his hips. He then slowly, giving Doc plenty of time to say no, lowered Doc on his back against the sheets of his bed. 

Doc bit his lip, hissing when he felt one of Rins hands run over his stomach. Doc furrowed his brow, crossing his ankles over the bottom of Rins back, and groaned softly. Rin laughed, kissing Doc cheek and pulling back to smile down at his boyfriend. "Good morning, by the way"

Doc chuckled, running a hand through Rin hair, yawning and kissing to tip of Rins nose with a smile. "Mornin'....." Doc pulled Rin down to rest against him, wrapping his arms around Rins neck and smiling when the other placed a kiss on his jaw. 

Rin cuddled his face into Doc shoulder, his body going limp onto of Docs, his whole body relaxed. 

Doc paused.

There was something pressed against his lower stomach, something hard and warm.

And big. 

For a moment Doc thought that it might have been Rins arm, but that was proven wrong when he felt them holding his sides. Doc frowned shifting his hips, trying to find out what exactly was pressed against him. 

Rin moaned against Docs neck, hips twitching up towards Docs own. 

Doc froze, mouth falling open as he realized just what was pressed against him. 

'Oh dear God, that's Rins....that's his....'

Rin cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry about that..." Rin slowly shifted so his hips weren't pressed against Docs, the hardness that was once pressed against Doc stomach no longer pressing against him. 

Doc stared with a wide eyes up at Rins sheepish grin, hands griping dark hair. "That was....." Docs face flushed, and he huffed when Rin laughed. "Shut up..."

Rin rolled his eyes, kissing Doc softly. "Yeah sorry about that, morning....yknow..."

Doc nodded, still in shock. 

!!!!

"Doc, the way your saying it makes it sound like Rins got a three foot.....yknow"

Doc growled and rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying its three foot" Doc threw his arms in the air, as he stared at Xisuma, the admin laughing softy. "Its just big! Like, I felt it pressed against my stomach I was, just, like....." Doc buried his face in his hands. "X, its BIG...."

Xisuma chuckled, patting Doc on the back. "Oh poor you, your boyfriend is well gifted......"

Doc chuckled softly, face still flushed red. 

"Oh, shut it..."

!!!!

A few nights later, when Doc was led against his sleeping boyfriends chest, he couldn't help but think back to that moment, he face flushing red and stomach curling with heat at he imagined what might have been in his boyfriends.....pants. 

Doc frowned, sitting up in the bed and staring down at Rins peaceful face, his gaze flicking down to the blankets covering his hips. He bit his lip, before reaching out and slowly pulling the blankets down, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Doc sighed and carefully hooked his fingers in the waist of his boyfriend sleeping bottoms, glancing to Rins still sleeping face. He slowly, carefully, pulled down the bottoms.

Doc breathing hitched, hs could only see the bace so far, but......

'Oh. Oh sweet god that's....'

Doc shuddered. 

Rin was thick, scales were decorating the skin around the flaccid member, Doc couldn't help but think that he wouldn't even be able to wrap his hand around it without struggling, jesus how LONG was he if he was this thick?!-

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Docs hand immediately pulled back, his body jolting and face flushing red at being caught. Doc stumbled and stuttered over his words, his throat dry and and heart racing. "I-I.. "

Ren chuckled, his own face flushing purple as he sat up and pulled Doc closer to him, hands holding Docs own, and he kissed Docs cheek, smiling softly. "What were you doin'?" 

Doc closed his eye, feeling shame burn in his chest. "S-sorry....I was just-um, I d-dont-" Doc bit his lip. "I was......"

Rin giggled, heart swelling at the cute site of an embarrassed Doc. "Oh come on...." Rin kissed at the skin underneath Doc ear, his voice a teasing whisper. "Were you just having a look at the goods or something?"

Doc laughed breathlessly, not meeting Rins gaze. "I uh-" Doc shuddered as Rin kissed at his cheek and lips, feeling his heart stutter in his chest. Doc hissed when his felt Rin pull him into his lap, groaning when he was more or less manhandled. 

Rin smiled and bit his lip, shifting his hips against Docs own. The creeper moaned, feeling that same hardness from before pressing against his own. Doc breathed deeply, rolling his hips and letting out a shaky breath. "Rin...." Said male hummed and kissed Docs neck, hands slipping into the back of Doc pyjama bottoms, squeezing the flesh of Doc back side. 

Doc whined, the sound going straight to the Endermans crotch. 

Doc panted, wrapping his arms around Rins neck, body trembling as Rin used the new purchase of skin to move Doc against him. Docs head tipped back, eye slipping shut and pleasure shot up his spine, feeling arousal curl in his stomach. Doc could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the tiredness of no sleep and the rough movements of Rin making his toes curl and heart beat violently. 

Rin panted and laughed breathlessly, his hips jolting Docs own and moaning at the way Doc shuddered on top of him, naked chests pressed together and erections moving against each others.

Doc breathing became chocked and desperate, his hips moving frantically on top of Rins own, his claws digging in to the taller shoulders. "R-Rin- I'm- I'm gonna'..."

Rin nodded, kissing Doc neck. "Me too, m-me too-" Rin suddenly growled against Doc neck, teeth digging into the skin and making Doc cry out. Doc panted into the air, eye wide as pleasure assaulted his senses, his arms felt like led where they were resting on Rin shoulders, his legs trembling and hips twitching. 

Doc back arched, his body tensing and vision going blurry as an orgasm wrecked havoc on the creepers body. 

Rin moaned and let his body tence, eyes squeezing shit as pleasure crashed over him in waves, he panted as he collapsed back on the bed, his boyfriend falling against his chest with heavy breaths.

Doc panted and buried his face in Rins shoulder, groaning as the cum in his pants rubbed against his skin uncomfortably. Doc shuddered when he felt Rins hands trail out of his bottoms, Doc kissed Rins cheek. "Sorry, about waking you..."

Rin smiled and rubbed Doc back, kissed the top of his boyfriend head and pulling the blankets over them both. "Nah, dont worry about...." Rin yawned, pulling Doc impossibly closer to him. 

"Love you Doc...."

Doc smiled, his eyes slipping shut from exhaustion. "Love you too Rin"

!!!!

Days later, Doc found himself pinned up against the wall of Rins room, said male towering over him and kissing his neck. Doc groaned and pulled at Rins shirt, panting when the other pulled back and pulled on the clothing, tossing it the the floor and crowding Doc against the wall. 

Doc gasped as he was suddenly lifted from the floor, and he moaned at being lifted so easily. Doc panted and let his head fall back on the wall with a 'thud' his hands gripping the wall behind him and legs hooked over his boyfriends hips. 

Rin smirked and let his hands run up and over Doc chest, brushing his thumbs against Doc nipples and shaking skin. Doc groaned and rolled his hips, pleasure shooting up his spine and making Doc moan shakily.

Rin pulled back, staring down at Docs flushed face with wonder and unhidden arousal. "God..." Rin licked his lips. "Your so hot Doc..." He kissed Doc cheek, hands gripping Docs hips. "So, so pretty underneath me.....god, so amazing"

Doc shuddered, the gentle words rolling down his spine in soft waves, the words spinning in his chest and making him gasp for breath. Doc cleared his throat, closing his eyes. "....Bed..." At Rins suprised look, Doc smiled. "Yeah.....bed, Rin"

Rin groaned and pushed away from the wall, Doc moaning at how easily he was being carried. "Oh my god Rin, how are you- your so freaking strong-Like, your not even struggling to lift me, and I'm not small, I'm 6 foot. And your just so-your so-so-God" Rin chuckled, dropping Doc on the bed gently and towering over him.

He was about to lean down when a sudden bark behind him made both men jolt. By the open door, sat Doccy looking up at them with what looked like confusion. 

Doc let out a breathless laugh. "O-out, Doccy.."

Rin giggled, kissing Doc cheek before climbing off the bed and leading Doccy towards the door, the animal almost grumbling at being forced the room. 

On the bed, Doc pulled of his lab coat, and after some consideration, unbuttoned his trousers and threw them on the floor, resting against the bed with shuddering breaths. Doc looked down to see himself straining against his underwear, the out line of his erection obvious. 

Doc swallowed roughly, nervousness settling in his stomach. 

They were about to have sex. Full on, all the way sex. 

Doc placed a hand over his eyes, taking deep breaths. This wouldn't be his first time having sex, but it would be his first being on the receiving end so to speak. 

And, Rin wasn't exactly small to begin with, so Doc could guess that it would, well, hurt. 

The door the the bedroom opened and Rin walked in, the taller looked over to see his boyfriend led on the bed with his eyes covered, obviously not yet noticing him walking in. Rin let his eyes scan up and down Doc body, taking in his almost completely naked state. He bit his lip when his eyes focused on the tent in Doc boxers, and he walked back over to the bed. 

Doc jolted as the bed dipped next to him, and he looked up to see Rin smiling down at him, and the creeper looked away, his face heating up. Doc watched as Rin reached down and unzipped his own trousers, pushing them off and throwing them to the floor. Now, with nothing but the thin material of boxers covering his lower half, Doc could fully see the large tent Rin had. 

Doc breathing hitched, and a shudder ran down his spine. "Wow, uh, okay..."

Rin smiled and toyed with the top of Dox underwear, looking down at him with a soft grin. "Do you still want to continue? It's okay if ya dont"

Doc grinned and pulled down his boxers himself, shivering as cold air hit his hot skin. He watched as Rins eyes looked over his body, and Doc was aware that his whole body felt incredibly hot at the moment. Doc hissed when a hand suddenly touched his cock, wrapping around it and slowly stroking. He pulled Rin down to kiss him, groaning Into his boyfriends mouth as the taste of golden carrots and sour apple. 

Doc moaned as Rins unnaturally long tounge suddenly brushed against his own, his back arching and eye fluttering at the feeling. Doc pulled back and panted as he felt the hand stroking his cock speed up slighty, just enough to make him gasp for breath. 

Rin smiled and kissed at Docs neck, teeth scraping skin and his other hand running up and down Docs side. Rin pulled back and sat back, taking in to site of Doc spread out underneath him, the green skin flushed and eye closed. Soft, panting breath escaping Doc mouth as his shifted against the sheets.

Doc opened his eye and looked up at Rin, taking in his purple tinted face and lust filled eyes.

"Rin, come on, fuck me"

Rin laughed breathlessly, heart clenching in his chest and dick twitching in his boxers. The enderman slowly reached down and pulled off his underwear, moving back so he wasn't rubbing against Docs thigh to much. 

Doc pushed himself up onto his elbow, panting as he stared down at Rins cock.

'I was right, hes fukin massive' 

Doc collapsed back, moaning when Rin leaned over him to dig through his bedside table draws. Doc ran a hand over the skin of Rins chest, shuddering as he felt the muscles flex underneath his skin. 

Rin sat back, holding a bottle of lube in one hand and smiled down at Doc. "Babe, do you want to ? Its okay if not!" Rin grinned sheepishly. "I wont make you"

Doc huffed, pushing himself up to pull Rin into a kiss, sighing against his lips and wrapping his legs around Rins waist. "Yeah..." Doc whispered, kissed Rin cheek. "Fuck me, Rin..."

Said man groaned, pushing Doc back and opening the bottle in his hand, spreading it on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. "If it gets to much, or hurts to much" Rin reached the lubed hand down to rest against Doc entrance, his free hand holding one of Doc own. "Stop me, ok?"

Doc licked his lips, raising his own free hand to hold Rin cheek in his hand, smiling up at the male softy. "I'll let you know...." Doc let his head fall back, hand gripping tight on Rins own. 

Rin nodded nervously, before slowly pushing a finger in, biting his lip at the tightness around just one of his fingers. Rin slowly began to move it around inside of Doc, leaning down to nip and kiss at Docs chest, groaning at the whimper of his name it drew from Doc. Rin carefully added a second finger, stretching them out and curling them back.

Doc jolted, a gasping cry ripping out of his throat as a blinding white light seemed to shoot up his spine, his mouth dropping open and eye rolling back. Doc panted and groaned as Rin continued to rub over that spot, his back arching and hand gripping tighty on Rins own. Doc moaned as Rin added one last finger, stretching out all three and making Doc tremble. The slight pain from the stretch made his body shake and back tence. 

Rin swallowed roughly, pulling his finger out and adding lube onto his cock, pressing it against Doc hole.

Doc panted and hooked his legs over Rins hips, wrapping his arms around Rin shoulders and burying his face in the taller neck, clinging to the other as he felt the wide head of the cock press against him. Doc nodded shakily, taking deep breaths. "Go on, I'm o-okay..." Doc jolted as he felt Rin begin to press into him, his hole feeling like it wasn't going to give in. 

Finally, after a few seconds of soft pressing and panting breaths, Rin began to slide in. 

Docs head fell back against the pillow, his brow furrowed and eye sight blurry as his breathing almost stopped, his mouth dropped open and his arms trembled where they held Rin. 

Rin groaned at the tight heat constricting his cock, and he continued to push into until he was fully inside, Docs backside pressed against his pelvis. Rin blinked the sudden white spots out his vision, gripping the pillow next to Doc head with a strong grip, his claws ripping slight holes in the soft fabric. 

Doc forced his eye open, blinking against the sting of tears as he struggled to adjust. "H-holy.....y-your in.....there re-real deep......" Doc groaned, his arms falling down from Rins shoulders and collapsing against the pillow. His legs were limp where they were tossed around Rins hips, his stomach burning and lower body throbbing in time with his heart beat. 

Rin laughed breathlessly, leaning down to kiss at Docs cheek. "I-im....gonna' move, yeah?" At Docs weak nod, Rin pulled out the tiniest bit, before pushing back in, moaning loudly as Docs walls clenched around him. Rin rested he forehead against Docs own, staring down at where their bodys were joined, and frowned.

Even though Doc was tall and muscled, his stomach was thin and flat.

So, why was there a lump?

Rin moaned loudly as he realized, and pulled out a bit more this time, watching at the bulge disappeared, before pushing back in. 

Doc moaned at the feel of Rin progressively getting faster, and he stared up at Rins panting, blissed out face. Doc groaned and followed Rin almost shocked gaze, his eye widened as he watched a bulge appear and disappear in time with Rins thrust.

Suddenly, Doc was talking, his voice slurred and broken as he realized that Rins cock was so big inside of him, he could see it moving underneath his skin. "Rin, Rin-So fukin big-please, faster-I need!- I'm clo-" Doc whined, back arching as Rin brushed against his prostate, hitting it over and over and over-

Suddenly Doc was crying out and coming, his back arching and legs tensed up. 

Rin growled at the sudden tightness around him, and picked up his thrust, his face buried in Doc neck as he panted and growled into the skin. 

Doc could barely breath, ever thrust, evey stretch inside of him made his head swim and body shake with overstimulation. Doc own cock was slowly beginning to harden once again, making Doc whine brokenly from the pleasure assaulting his body.

Rin gritted his teeth, his hands reaching up to grab the headboard of the bed, his movements turning faster and rougher as he manhandled Doc until his legs were tossed over his shoulders. The new angle ment Rin was reaching every sensitive spot inside of his boyfriend, making the creeper cry out and gasp on evey deep thrust.

Doc was almost bent in half as he was being fucked into the bed, his body covered in sweat and tears shining In his eyes. "R-rin.....P-please...."

Said male growled eyes narrowed down on Docs panting face. "I'm almost-just a little longer baby"

Doc tossed his head back, hands gripping the biceps of Rin, his nails digging in and leaving marks. Doc jolted as he heard the crack of wood, and looked up to see the head boarded completely cracked where Rin was gripping it. Doc whined at the pure display of strength, his eyes rolling back as that coil in his stomach tightened to an unbelievable degree.

Rin hissed, panting against Docs mouth. "G-God Doc, your so g-good!- my good boy, my b-beautful boy-" Rin moaned, feeling himself rest on the edge of oblivion. "G-God, I love-love you s-so much Doc!-" Rin kissed Doc, teeth clicking and sloppy. 

Doc wrapped dug his nails into the skin of Rins shoulders, he metal hand leaving bruises. "F-fuck!-C-close...Rin!" 

Doc screamed his boyfriends name, his body shaking and vision Whiting out once again as his cock let out painful spurts of come against his stomach. Doc felt Rin slam against him, warmth fill him and spill down his thighs, he heard a deep gasping moan of his name in his ear.

Before his vision when black.

!!!!

Docs body was submerged in warm water, instantly soothing his muscles and making his eyes slip open. Doc blinked and looked around tiredly, feeling a strong chest against his back and gentle hands rub his stomach and thighs.

Rin kissed Doc cheek. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" 

Doc cleared his throat, nodding shakily. "I-im okay..." Doc hissed as soft fingers rubbed against his backside, relaxing the tence muscle there. Doc groaned at the soreness in his body, still shaking from the aftershocks of pleasure. 

Rin kissed Docs swollen lips, running his hands through Doc sweaty hair. "You sure? I could get you a healing potion if your sore..."

Doc smiled, shaking his head and leaning back against Rin more comfortably. "N-no, it's good, it's a n-nice soreness"

Rin smiled, flushing bright purple. "I-I see..."

Doc kissed Rin jaw, smiling tiredly and cuddling closer to Rin. "Y-you were amazing...." At Rin bashfull grin, Doc giggled deliriously. "N-need to buy a new h-headbored though..."

Rin groaned in embarrassment. "Oh, shit, I have...."

Doc smiled, letting his eye slip closed as Rin uncapped a bottle of shampoo and began to message it into his hair. He felt relaxed and content in Rins grip, the soreness in his body in the back of his mind as his mind began to go blank. 

Doc yawned. "Love you, Rin...."

Doc could hear Rin laugh softy, and a soft kiss be placed on his cheek.

"....love you too Doc"

And then, sore, content and tired.

Doc drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, would anyone be interested in the back story of Rin? Or like, him meeting other hermits??


End file.
